El picnic
by Isii
Summary: Tsumiki vivía en la cuidad Hidari, y Konata en la cuidad Migi-Seguro . A pesar de esta diferencia, el destino tiene un buen sentido del humor, y esta coincidencia no era más que el principio de un largo y divertido día de picnic.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo: Un corto comienzo.**

Era una radiante mañana de sábado, el cielo era azul y el sol brillaba como nunca, y algunos pájaros dejaban oir su dulce melodía, solo una cosa había estropeado la mañana.

-Titititi titititi titititi- el despertador sonaba en el cuarto de una joven que estiró su brazo para apagarlo, mientras pensaba que aún era muy pronto.

-Maldito, me levantaste una hora antes.-Tsumiki, con su común remolino en la cabeza, bostezó, se estiró y se levantó de la cama.

Tsumiki abrió la ventana, y asomándose a ella, se le dibujó una pequeña sonrisa, porque al fin y al cabo llevaba esperando ese día desde hace algún tiempo, hoy ella, junto sus amigos, Mayoi, Hime y Sakaki, iban a ir a un parque muy famoso al que ninguno a ido todavía debido a que estaba un tanto lejos de donde vivían, y no cabe mencionar a la persona más importante, su amado Io.

…...

En otro lugar, Konata, una chica de largo y despeinado cabello azul, también estaba cansada, pero no porque el despertador la hubiese levantado antes, sino porque se había quedado toda la noche jugando a un juego de ordenador, el vicioso LoL. Y que al parecer, ese día tenía los mismos planes que Tsumiki, ir con sus amigas, Kagami y Tsukasa (hermanas), y Miyuki, a ese tan conocido parque.

El famoso lugar al que iban a ir, era el parque Sakura, en Senta ichi, donde los árboles de cerezo no los puedes ni contar. Será un día interesante


	2. Un viaje en tren (Tsumiki)

**CAPÍTULO 1. La Estación, Hidari.**

Después de haber observado un poco el paisaje, Tsumiki decidió bajar a desayunar antes de prepararse, así que bajó a la cocina, se preparó unas tostadas con mantequilla y jamón y se fue a comer al salón, dónde estaba la tele. Era sábado, así que era obvio que no hubiera nada interesante, aún así lo intentó. Decidió poner música, el canal de Europa FM, y tuvo suerte, le tocó un par de buenas canciones que tarareó mientras comía. Una vez terminó, silenciosamente lavó la losa, fue a su cuarto y empezó a prepararse para salir.

Tsumiki se encontraba ya en camino a la estación, y como era un día especial, se había puesto su mejor ropa. Mientras caminaba, iba perdida en sus pensamientos, imaginándose cómo sería el día de picnic, quería que estuviera lleno de risas y recuerdos. De repente, se le vino una imagen a la cabeza de una sonrisa encantadora que le decía: 'Hoy estás muy guapa, Tsumiki'',en efecto, era la imagen de Io. Su cara se puso roja, era imposible que le dijese algo así. Entones se percató de que, a lo lejos, estaba Hime ya esperando. Tsumiki se paró e intento tranquilizarse para que Hime no notara nada.

Hime estaba apoyada en una pared, jugando con sus dedos y mirando a todos lados, estaba buscando a alguno de sus amigos. Tsumiki fue a levantar la mano para saludarla e intentar que se tranquilizase, pero entonces, algo muy veloz pasó justo a su lado, y se sobresaltó un poco, ya que no sabía lo que acababa de pasar. Fue al segundo que escuchó un grito que parecía ser el de Hime

-O-O-O...!Osooo¡-gritó

-!Aaaaaargh¡-rugió alguien disfrazado de un gigante oso marrón(Aunque a estas alturas todos sabían quién era)- Buajajajaja !No me lo puedo creer Hime¡ !Picaste de nuevo¡ Jajaja de veras, me lo pones demasiado fácil jijiji.

Hime estaba temblando en el suelo, con cara de miedo al escuchar esa voz. De nuevo, era Mayoi gastándole una broma pesada a Hime. Mayoi estaba ya desgastando esa broma, llegaría el punto en que no asustaría a Hime.. Entonces Mayoi empezó a quitarse el disfraz de oso y como de arte de magia, dobló esa cosa enorme y lo guardó. Fue entonces cuándo otras chicas que vestían ropa de salir en un día de verano como aquel vieron la clásica bata de Mayoi.

-!Nyajajaja¡-Mientras Mayoi se reía de esa extraña manera, se dio cuenta de que Tsumiki se estaba acercando- Hey Tsumiki, también estás aquí, ¿Viste el susto que le acabo de dar a Hime? Desde luego soy la mejor.-Dijo con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción-

-...No- mentí con una cara inexpresiva.

-Jo, que fría Tsumiki. Por cierto, ¿no crees que vas demasiado arreglada para un simple picnic?

-No...No sé de que me estás hablando.-dijo Tsumiki apartando la cabeza, notando cómo se le ruborizaban las mejillas-.

-Jojo, no te me hagas la tonta, yo sé por qué te has vestido así...-Mayoi cogió una gran bocanada de aire-!Iooooooo¡- Gritó de pronto, asustando a Hime y haciendo que Tsumiki se ruborizase y dejase mostrar sus orejas, cola y ojos asustados.

Io y Sakaki todavía estaban lejos , pero con el grito que Mayoi había dado, fueron capaces de verla. Io y Sakaki las saludaron con la mano desde lejos. Tsumiki, que estaba desprevenida, se puso roja, no estaba preparada para verle, y con todo aquel alboroto, no le habían dejado tiempo a prepararse mentalmente

A medida que Sakaki e Io se iban acercando, el corazón de Tsumiki se aceleraba, y se puso una de las manos delante del corazón y soltó un pequeño suspiro, para intentar calmarse. Mayoi estaba observando a Tsumiki, y con una maliciosa sonrisa, en cuanto los chicos se acercaron, dio unos pequeños saltitos hacia delante.

-Hey, hola chicas sentimos haberlas hecho esperar-dijo Sakaki con una sonrisa y guiñándoles un ojo.

-Buenos días-dijo Io formalmente pero con una sonrisa amable.

-Hola chicos, oye Io...¿No notas algo diferente en Tsumiki? Jejeje- murmuró Mayoi con una sonrisa pícara y divertida a Io, para que Tsumiki la escuchara.

A este comentario Tsumiki le lanzó una mirada asesina, que incluso consiguió asustar a Mayoi, entonces se dio cuenta de que Io la estaba mirando, y estaba vez Tsumiki aguantó el ponerse roja.

-Hoy estás muy guapa, Tsumiki.-soltó Io de pronto, con una angelical sonrisa de príncipe , mejor incluso que cómo se lo había imaginado en su mente.

Tsumiki, e incluso Hime, no pudieron evitar tener una hemorragia nasal, mientas tanto Mayoi estaba riéndose con una sonrisa gatuna.

-Creo que eso fue un golpe demasiado fuerte siendo tan pronto. ¡Qué cruel Io!-reía Sakaki.

-¿A que te refieres?-preguntó Io, un poco desconcertado ante la situación. Definitivamente era tonto.

-Sí que tienes un misterioso poder Io...Good job!-exclamó Mayoi con una pésima pronunciación de inglés y una triste imitación de Sakaki.

Una vez Tsumiki y Hime se recuperaron, tuvieron que pasar por los malos chistes de Sakaki y Mayoi y la indiferencia y/o ignorancia de Io ante todo estopara que al fin, estos amigos se adentraran en el tren. Dirección: parque Sakura.

Una vez dentro del tren, fueron en busca de sus asientos, y Tsumiki que quería ponerse al lado de Io se puso detrás de él de modo que en cuando se sentase aprovecharía para sentarse ella. Lamentablemente, su oportunidad fue robada por otra persona.

-Oye Io,-dijo Sakaki mientras cogía el hombro de Io y lo arrastraba con él hacia el asiento-tuviste que haber visto la super partida que me hice al LoL – le había robado su sitio por lo que Tsumiki parecía un gato abandonado y muy cabreado.

-Por tu cara debió de ser incluso mejor que buena.-le contestó Io indiferente.

-Y tanto que lo fue, me cogí a Shen y mi compañera fue chica era bastante buena, se hacía llamar KonataHipster, y obviamente ganamos, ¡Hacemos un buen equipo!- sonrió Sakaki con su pulgar hacia arriba.

-¿Sabes?, últimamente solo me hablas del LoL, estás demasiado viciado. Ahora me explico por qué suspendiste el examen de la semana pasada- comentó Io distraído.

-Jeje, siempre metiendo el dedo en la yaga Io-contestó Sakaki rascándose la cabeza intentando restarle importancia.

Debido a este cambio de planes, Tsumiki optó por sentarse en el asiento que estaba delante de Io, ya que no lo podía tener al lado por lo menos lo tendría enfrente. Seguida de ella, se sentaron Hime y Mayoi.

-I...Io-Tsimiki intentó hablar sonrojada, pero Mayoi habló antes que ella, interrumpiéndola.

-Io, ¿qué es lo que has preparado para este picnic?- dijo tirándose en el sillón de forma dejada

-Pues no mucho, ya que cada uno iba a traer algo, solo traje tortilla y ensaladilla rusa, algo fresco.

-Yo traje dulces y papas fritas.-dijo Sakaki.

-A ti nadie te pregunto-replicó Mayoi.

-Ya, pero siendo tú, sabía que no me preguntarías, y por eso lo hice- explicó Sakaki poniéndose una mano en la barbilla y guiñándole un ojo a Mayoi-¿Y a ti te tocaban los refrescos, no Mayoi?-preguntó

-Exacto, pero como yo también quería cocinar, preparé algo especial jijiji- de algún modo sonó muy siniestra y todos los presentes sintieron claramente el miedo que la comida de Mayoi les había hecho pasar a cada uno de ellos.

-Espero que esta vez no tenga nada que ver con ranas...-con mala cara, Sakaki se llevó las manos a la barriga, recordando ese horrible día.

-A ti te tocaba traer sándwiches,¿Cierto Tsumiki?-preguntó Hime, pasando un poco de los otros tres.

-Sí, hice un poco de todo, para que podamos elegir el que más nos guste. Sé que hay algo que no os gusta a cada uno-dijo mirando a Io. Había hecho algo especial para él.

-Eres muy considerada Tsumiki-dijo Hime con una gran sonrisa.

-No...No es nada.-Tsumiki se ruborizó.

-No seas tan modesta, fue un gran detalle.-de nuevo una sonrisa angelical de Io .

Este último comentario solo hizo que Tsumiki se ruborizase más, y agachó la cabeza en un intento de que no se notase demasiado sacando sus orejas. Mayoi, que seguía discutiendo con Sakaki, se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba en la otra conversación y encontró la oportunidad perfecta para meterse con Tsumiki.

-Pero bueno Tsumiki, ¿qué te pasa, tienes fiebre? O...¿Acaso estás pensando en cosas ''calientes''?- volvió a sacar una sonrisa pícara

-¡Por supuesto que no!-exclamó Tsumiki levantándose de un salto, estaba completamente roja y reprimía su necesidad de morderle la cabeza a Mayoi.

-¿A que te refieres con ''calientes''?-preguntó Hime, extrañada por el tono en el que había hablado Mayoi.

-Déjalo Hime, es mejor que sigas siendo inocente, ya aprenderás. Y si quieres puedo ser yo quien te enseñe-le dijo Sakaki.

-¿Qué qué?-preguntó Hime un tanto asustada por no saber qué estaba pasando.

-Sakaki, no intentes nada raro-le dijo Mayoi mientras Hime seguía mirando a cada uno a fin de averiguar algo.

Mientas que Sakaki y Mayoi seguían riéndose, e Io simplemente observaba la escena, Tsumiki estaba mirando por la ventana, y bajo el brillante sol y el hermoso cielo azul, se percató de una cosa.

-Estamos llegando- dijo Tsumiki con tranquilidad.

Todos decidieron asomarse a la ventana del tren, y efectivamente, se aproximaban a la estación de Senta Ichi. Tsumiki volteó la cabeza para ver a Io, hacía lo mismo que ella, mirar por la ventana, pero entonces él también se fijó en ella, y le dedicó una agradable sonrisa, para ese entonces, el tren se estaba deteniendo, y oficialmente, ya estaban en Senta Ichi.


	3. Empieza el día! (Konata)

**CAPÍTULO 2. La Estación, ciudad Migi.**

Konata llevaba jugando al LoL toda la noche, y cuando se dio cuenta de eso, tan solo quedaba una hora para salir y tenía que desayunar, lavarse y vestirse. Aún así, Konata apagó el ordenador y se dirigió a su cama, a echarse una pequeña siesta. De pronto, el padre entró gritando en su habitación preguntándole si no era hoy el día en que se iba al parque Sakura y diciéndole que ya tenía listo el desayuno. Konata miró el reloj. Solo había pasado media hora, miró hacia su puerta, dónde antes estaba el padre, y se preguntaba por qué su padre estaba más ilusionado que ella por el picnic. Konata se levantó de la cama, y mientras se rascaba la barriga y bostezaba. Se dignó a ir a desayunar y a preparase, con la pachorra más grande del mundo.

Mientras tanto, dos chicas de cabello lila ya habían llegado a la estación, eran las hermanas Kagami y Tsukasa. Ambas se habían puesto ropa cómoda para ir de picnic, eso sí, con estilo . Ambas llevaban unas faldas a juego con sus ojos y una simple blusa blanca de botones. De las dos, se podría decir que la más ilusionada era Kagami, estaba bien despierta y sonriente aquel hermoso día, en cambio, Tsukasa bostezaba y se rascaba los ojos, todavía tenía sueño, y se le notaba sentadas en un banco y Tsukasa estuvo a punto de caerse de lado mientras cabeceaba sino fuese por su hermana.

-Oye no te duermas, que como sigas así te darás un golpe en la cabeza, y si no es eso, puede que apoyes la cabeza accidentalmente sobre el hombro de algún desconocido y será él quien te de el golpe- le dijo Kagami a Tsukasa haciendo un chasquido para que ésta no terminara de dormirse.

-Es solo que hoy quería despertarme un poco más tarde..-se quejó con voz lastimera-¡Y no voy a dormirme sobre ningún desconocido!- añadió un poco cabizbaja al ver lo despierta que estaba su hermana.-No sé cómo es posible que estás tan sonriente...Yo me caigo de sueño.

-Jaja Lo que pasa es que eres un poco gandulilla, y cuando llega el fin de semana, siempre duermes hasta las tantas, deberías empezar a acostumbrarte a madrugar un poco, te vendría bien-sugirió con aires de superioridad.

-Bueno, los fines de semana están para eso, ¿no? -replicó Tsukasa enfadada- Para levantarse tarde y no hacer nada en todo el día, no hay nada mejor que eso.

-Pero para ti el fin de semana empieza el viernes, por eso nunca haces la tarea que marcan ese día y tienes que hacerla rápidamente el domingo por la noche, y claro, normal que luego no te enteres de nada.

-Joo hermana que mala eres, sabes que eso no es verdad.- contestó Tsukasa y tras unos segundos de reflexión y una mirada de reproche de su hermana dijo-...A veces sí la hago..

-Bueno, para tu suerte tienes una buena hermana que te ayuda, siempre y cuando le hagas unos pequeños favores.- dijo Kagami con una pequeña sonrisa malvada.

-No sé si en verdad es tan buena...-murmuró Tsukasa para sus adentros.

-¿Dijiste algo Tsukasa?- preguntó Kagami con un tono sarcástico y amenazador .

-Na-nada, ¡no dije nada!- exclamó asustada mientras se llevaba las manos a las rodillas.

Con todo esto no se habían percatado de que Miyuki se estaba acercando.

-Oh Miyuki, buenos días- saludó Kagami mientras se levantaba del banco con una sonrisa, Tsukasa la saludaba con la mano, aún sentada.

-Buenos días chicas, siento haber llegado tarde- se disculpó también sonriendo.

-Solo han pasado unos diez minutos de las en punto,-señalo Kagami mirando su movil- aunque es raro que no llegues a la hora indicada.

-¿Ocurrió algo Miyuki?- preguntó Tsukasa más por costumbre que por interes.

-No no, nada. Solo resultó que se rompió el despertador- se excusó

-De todos modos vamos a tener que esperar por Konata, podrías incluso habértelo tomado con más calma.-suspiró Kagami, cruzando sus brazos y dejando caer ligeramente la cabeza hacia el lado derecho .

Mientras estas tres chicas hablaban sobre sus asuntos, Konata estaba empezando a llegar, y a pesar de que sabía que llegaba tarde, iba a paso lento. No se había molestado en vestirse bien, simplemente iba vestida con lo primero que encontró y sin peinar.

Konata caminaba mirando al suelo, y se le escapó un pequeño bostezo, en ese momento pensaba en descansar sobre su cama, y se le empezó a caer la baba. Entonces levantó la vista y lo primero que vio fue a Kagami, girándose hacia ella con los brazos cruzados y con cara un tanto enfadada.

-Pero que cara tienes para ser una mañana tan bonita, así no conseguirás novio, ¿no te parece Kagami?- comentó Konata entre cansada y sarcástica.

-¡Cállate! Eso no es asunto tuyo, además, ¿sabes el tiempo que hemos esperado por ti? ¡Llegas media hora tarde! ¿Se puede saber qué hacías?- inquirió enfadada Kagami

-Jeje Es que me pasé la noche jugando al LoL y me quedé dormida esta mañana-dijo avergonzada-. Pero si hubieses visto mi partida de ayer, lo comprenderías, fue la mejor de todas. Tú sabes que siempre juego con Akali, ¿no?-empezó a contar su historia con un brillo de ilusión en los ojos.

-¡Sí! Siempre nos dices que es la mejor y tu preferida.- dijo Tsukasa alegre de poder comprender lo que decía Konata, en cambio, a Kagami seguía con los brazos cruzados esperando una disculpa.

-Pues sí, y verás, ¡ayer hice equipo con un Shen! El tío jugaba super bien y teníamos una coordinación máxima, creo que el tipo se llamaba... ElNinjaSakaki o algo así.- comentaba Konata con una sonrisa que era una mezcla de respeto y admiración.

-Bueno, que se le va a hacer, mejor démonos prisa para no perder el tren, o sino, esperarte no habría servido para nada.-zanjó Kagami molesta. Se dirigió a las puertas del tren sin pararse para asegurarse que las demás la seguían.

Efectivamente las demás iban detrás de ellas, escuchando la historia de Konata sobre su fantástica partida del LoL. Una vez dentro, como era de esperar, Konata fue corriendo para poder sentarse justo al lado de la ventana, a su lado se había sentado Miyuki, y en el asiento de enfrente, las dos hermanas . Una vez tomaron sus asientos el tren se puso en marcha con su típico traqueteo.

-Oigan, he estado pensando en cuál puede ser el personaje que más se parezca a nosotras en el LoL...- mientras decía esto, Konata estaba buscando algo en su bolso.

-No me lo creo, ¿te trajiste el portátil? Se supone que vamos de picnic, ¡no necesitas un portatil!- gritó Kagami.

-Tranquilízate mujer, que no pasa nada, además seguro que te encanta el personaje que escogí para tí jejejeje.- le contestó Konata ignorando su enfado.

-La verdad es que ahora tengo un poco de curiosidad, ¿Tú no Miyui?-preguntó Tsukasa mientras intentaba mirar en el bolso de Konata

Konata buscaba las fotos por Internet y se las enseñaba a cada una de ellas y ellas sonreian ó a Kagami para el final, y cuando Kagami vio las fotos de su personaje, gritó:

-¿Pero cómo me puedes poner a alguien tan tan...?- estaba totalmente roja como si fuera a explotar y ni siquiera sabía que palabra usar delante de los niños de detrás – tan... calenturienta?

Al ver que algunos de los pasajeros la estaban mirando debido a lo que dijo, se puso más roja, y optó por no decir nada más.

Después de un rato, cuando todo estaba ya más calmado, y que parecía que iban a estar así más tiempo, Konata decidió romper el hielo diciendo la mayor tontería del mundo:

-¡Oh! ¡Oigan miren!- exclamó mirando hacia arriba y señalando con un dedo.

Las demás siguieron el ejemplo de Konata, y miraron hacia arriba, no comprendían qué era exactamente lo que tenían que mirar, todas estaban un poco confundidas, y entonces Konata dijo:"¡Es un techo!"

Kagami, inmediatamente dejó de mirar el techo para estampar su cabeza contra la mesa y luego apoyarse sobre su mano mientras soltaba un suspiro de resignación. Tsukasa era la única que seguía mirando al techo del tren, y a Konata no se le ocurrió otra cosa que contarle una bonita historia.

-¿Sabes...? Si sigues mirando así el techo...¡Se despegará del tren y saldrá volando!-gritó levantándose de golpe, poniendo un pie sobre el asiento y colocando las manos como si estuviese haciendo un kame hame ha.

-¿Que qué?¿En serio?- preguntó Tsukasa asustada.

-¡Sí! Entonces, debido a la pérdida del techo, el tren pesará menos y empezará a ir más deprisa, y cada vez más y más deprisa...

-¿Y entonces qué?- inquirió Tsukasa cada vez más asustada.

-¡Todos saldremos disparados a una gran altura y el tren explotará! Y te preguntarás:''¿Qué pasará con nosostros?'', pues después de salir disparadas, ¡empezaremos a precipitarnos hacia el suelo!- continuó gritando. Algunos niños incluso escuchaban también su historia con asombro.

-¡No puede ser!¿Vamos a morir?- Tsukasa estaba ya al borde de las lágrimas.

.-Cuando estemos a punto de chocar contra el suelo...- susurró Konata para darle emoción- aparecerá ¡Una colchoneta gigante que salvará nuestras vidas!- concluyó con una gran sonrisa y las manos abiertas.

- ¡Qué alivio!- se traquilizaron Tsukasa y varios niños.

-¿Pero cómo te crees esa historia tan mala?-criticó su hermana- Ha sido ridícula, no tiene ni pies ni cabeza.

-Se te olvidó creativa.-apuntó Miyuki.

-¡Miren ya llegamos!- exclamó Tsukasa- ¡Ya se ve la estación !

Y mientras el tren se acercaba a la estación, las chicas sonrieron unas a otras, había sido un viaje algo movidito, y la cosa no había hecho nada más que empezar, el día todavía era largo, y aún les quedaban muchas más cosas por hacer.


	4. Llegamos al parque! (Tsumiki)

**CAPÍTULO 3. De camino al Parque Sakura con Tsumiki.**

Al fin, después de un largo trayecto, Tsumiki, Io, Sakaki, Mayoi y Hime, acababan de llegar a la estación de Senta Ichi. Nunca habían visto una estación tan grande. La gente serpenteaba entre la multitud con decisión sin prestar atención a los anuncios del tren que salía. Tardaron un poco en encontrar la salida, ninguno de ellos era muy bueno en orientación además de que los carteles y la gente no ayudaban mucho.

Hime estuvo a punto de separarse del grupo un par de veces debido a que se distraía mirando a cualquier sitio y a que una muchedumbre que quería salir, y otra que quería entrar, la empujaban y arrastraban, haciéndola ir en distintas direcciones. A pesar de eso, salieron.

-¡Puff! ¡Al fin libres!- exclamó Mayoi estirando los brazos y orientando su cara hacia el sol.

-Hime, tienes que tener más cuidado, casi te perdemos ahí dentro.- advirtió Io preocupado.

-¡Yo lo siento mucho! ¡Lo siento de verdad!- se disculpó Hime realmente apenada.

Tsumiki no estaba pendiente de la conversación, estaba mirando el despejado cielo azul, el brillante sol y disfrutando de la sensación que le provocaba estar allí. Entonces, sonrió, en realidad, ella también estaba muy contenta, aunque no dijese nada.

-Bueno, no pasa nada. -sonrió Io para que Hime dejase de disculparse-Lo importante es que todos estamos bien y que conseguiremos llegar al parque para el picnic. ¿No crees, Tsumiki?- dijo Io observando la cara distraída de Tsumiki.

-Sí- asintió ocultando de nuevo una sonrisa- además, me gustaría aprovechar y visitar algunas tiendas .- continuó de forma distraída .

-...Yo estoy de acuerdo siempre y cuando compremos helado por el camino, el viaje en tren me abrió el apetito, y si tengo que esperar hasta más tarde...- se quejó Sakaki dejando la frase en el aire.

-¡No podré seguir viviendo en este mundo!-completó Mayoi teatralmente mientras todos le miraban- ¡Yo también quiero helado!- confesó tímidamente

-Pues a qué estamos esperando, pongámonos en marcha.- dijo Io sonriendo..

Tsumiki se quedó embobada mirando la dulce sonrisa de Io, pero fueron Mayoi y Sakaki los que rompieron su fantasía con gritos y saltos de alegría cantando "Helado, helado".

Cada lugar por el que pasaban era sorprendente. La charla de las familias y las risas de los niños que paseaban con sus madres hacían la calle comercial mucho más acogedora. La calle estaba llena de tiendas de ropa, de joyas, de zapatos, y las flores que más le gustaban a Tsumiki, floristerias. En cada floristería Tsumiki se acercaba a oler las flores, disfrutar de los colores de las más bonitas y acariciar sus pétalos con una sonrisa satisfecha. Aquel pequeño museo de olores, formas y colores en verdad la fascinaba.

Cada cual se entretenía mirando lo que le interesaba, y entre ellos comentaban lo que más les gustaba o las cosas que querrían haber parado a mirar.

Al final, Mayoi y Sakaki tras mucho quejarse encontraron lo que querían, consiguieron encontrar una pequeña heladería. Todos terminaron por comprase un helado e iban saboreándolo mientras seguían caminando. Sakaki se lo compró de manzana y Mayoi de chocolate con virutas de colores, ambos iban disfrutando de su helado manchando una extensa área alrededor de la boca y comentando lo bueno que estaba. Io con su helado de limón y Hime con el suyo de fresa iban charlando animadamente comiendo de una forma más normal, a su lado una callada Tsumiki se comía uno de menta con trocitos de chocolates distraída y en silencio.

-¿Está bueno Tsumiki? Nunca lo he probado de menta, tal vez lo pida uno de estos días.- comentó Io observándola.

-S-sí, está bueno- le respondió Tsumiki tartamudeando y sonrojándose por ese simple comentario.

-¿Quieres probar un poco de mi helado, Io?- ofreció Mayoi a Sakaki en una triste y muy mala representación de Tsumiki e Io mientras le ofrecía el helado.

-¿Acaso me estás pidiendo un beso indirecto? Que atrevida, Tsumiki.- siguió el juego Sakaki con una sonrisa pícara. Cogió de la mano a Mayoi mientras esta con la otra mano le acercó el helado montando una escena en plan pareja acaramelada. Aunque perdía emoción estando como estaban, con helado por toda la cara

Io los estaba mirando sin tener mucha idea de lo que pretendían hacer, en cambio, Tsumiki, les estaba mirando con la cara rojísima y ganas de explotar. y cuando Io la miró se enfadó y les persiguió para pegarles. Una vez que el numerito por la calle terminó, Io se acercó a Tsumiki para andar a su lado mientras se preguntaba por qué se enfadó así.

Hime, ante la situación, no estaba muy segura de qué hacer, durante un rato, se quedó mirando hacia ambos lados, indecisa de escoger entre quedarse con Mayoi y Sakaki, o seguir a Tsumiki e Io que se estaban alejando. Miró por última vez a Mayoi y a Sakaki, y salió corriendo tras Tsumiki e Io para alcanzarlos.

Hime, Io y Tsumiki, habían llegado ya a la entrada principal del Parque Sakura, que estaba bordeado por un gran muro de piedra por el que solo Io al ser el más alto podía entrever los árboles de cerezo. Lo único que Hime y Tsumiki podían percibir era el ruido de las hojas con el viento y los gritos de la gente pasándoselo bien.

La puerta de metal estaba abierta para dejar el paso a los visitantes, era simplemente hermosa, parecía una gran enredadera de metal con flores incrustadas y, además, no estaba oxidada por ninguna parte por lo que Tsumiki se atrevió a rozarla con la punta de los dedos.

-Hey, ¡muchas gracias por esperarnos buena gente!- exclamó Mayoi con ironía mientras se acercaba por detrás con los brazos cruzados.

-Lo mismo digo y tampoco tenías que pegarnos tan fuerte Tsumiki.- replicó Sakaki acariciándose la cabeza.

Tsumiki seriamente, actuando como si no pasase nada les dio la espalda indicando que no les iba a hacer caso a ninguno de los dos.

-¿Por qué no entramos ya?- saltó Hime interponiéndose entre estos tres personajes para aliviar el ambiente.

-Me parece buena idea, yo no puedo esperar más- comentó Io.

Efectivamente, por dentro era espectacular, la hierba era de un verde brillante y bien cuidada. En el suelo, no había ni una pizca de barro pero una alfombra de pétalos de cerezos cubrían el camino de piedras. Empujados por la suave brisa del viento.

Tsumiki observó entretenida las diferentes áreas: La los niños pequeños con un cajón de arena, un alto tobogán, unos columpios y un barco pirata. Allí los niños y los padres corrían, saltaban y se reían jugando juntos. Aunque otros padres observaban el juego desde la distancia sentados en bancos de madera charlando.

No muy lejos de allí había una pequeña fuente de piedra gris que creaba un suave murmullo para los adultos que se sentaban en la cafetería bajo una sombrilla a beber un donde mismo paseaban ellos también pasaban algunos chicos con sus monopatines y patines en linea, que se dirigían a las rampas de skate.

Mientras avanzaban y admiraban el paisaje, divisaron no muy lejos de donde estaban, un mapa del parque colgado en un árbol. EL dibujo enseñaba grandes partes de color verde que simbolizaban el bosque un punto rojo dónde se encontraban ellos y no muy lejos de allí en el medio del dibujo estaba su destino la gran fuente central.

Cuando llegaron, se quedaron boquiabiertos, o al menos, Hime y Mayoi. La fuente era realmente preciosa, grande y redonda. La fuente tenía tres pisos y en el ultimo se alzaba una figura blanca como el papel de un ángel , estaba arrodillado y tenía las alas abiertas de par en par, en su rostro se apreciaban los ojos que estaban entreabiertos y una media sonrisa, se estaba mirando las manos, que las tenía abiertas frente a ella, sus dedos entaban unos centímetros separados unos de otros, y de los cuales, caía agua de ellos.

No podía haber un sitio mejor en todo el parque que ese para pasar el mejor día de picnic. Se acercaron a la fuente y se asomaron a ella, el agua, era clara y resplandeciente, totalmente limpia, exceptuando algún que otro pétalo de las flores de los árboles de cerezo.

Se acomodaron justo al lado del bordillo de la fuente, ya que era bastante relajante escuchar el agua que caía de las manos del ángel, incluso parecía estar haciendo efecto en Mayoi, y una vez que estaba todo preparado, y todo era perfecto, solo quedaba ver cómo iba a transcurrir el resto de la tarde.


	5. Un paseo por la ciudad (Konata)

**CAPÍTULO 4. De paseo por la ciudad.**

-...Pero, ¿Dónde se supone que estoy? ¿Qué esto?- se preguntó Konata mirando con asombro e incredulidad el lugar en el que se encontraba.

Se encontraba en un lugar en el que no había estado nunca antes, pero de alguna forma le resultaba familiar.

Un gran campo de hierba muy oscura se abría ante ella. Había enormes arbustos y todo ese campo estaba bordeado de árboles gigantescos con una extraña forma. En medio de este oscuro paisaje resaltaban unas extrañas flores lilas de gran tamaño que se abrían dejando ver una hermosa y luminosa gema que alumbraba el camino junto con las gemas que brillaban desde lo alto de dos imponentes torres que se alzaban ante ella.

-¡Oye tú, novata!- dijo una voz femenina que provenía de detrás de Konata.

Ésta se giró y apenas pudo contener su emoción. La miró con los ojos muy abiertos, una sonrisa y una inquietante sensación de no poder mover un músculo por la emoción

-A-A-¿Akali? ¡Pero qué demonios haces aquí!

-Eso debería preguntártelo yo, ¿no crees?- contestó Akali con una voz suave y dulce que no quedaba distorsionada por su mascará - El viaje ya terminó, Konata.

Akali se acercó a Konata haciendo crujir la hierba bajo sus botas verdes y balanceando su larga cabellera negra recogida en una cola caballo. Acercó su cara a la de Konata que seguía inmóvil.

-Tienes que despertar.- susurró Akili en su oído.

Un ruido a lo lejos hizo que Akali estirase los brazos para coger sus dos armas y diciendo "Parece que alguien ha venido a jugar" se alejo velozmente.

-¡No. Espera, no te vayas Akali!- suplicó Konata intentando mover su firmemente anclado pie en un intento de alcanzarla.

-¡KONATA!

El grito de una segunda voz femenina, que no era Akali pero que también era conocida, despertó súbitamente a Konata que se asustó al ver una mancha lila ante sus ojos. Cuando se restregó los ojos y recupero su visión, se dio cuenta de que era Kagami. Estaba de pie delante de ella con Miyuki y Tsukasa esperándolas en el pasillo.

-No me puedo creer que sea tan difícil despertarte, y tampoco me puedo creer que te quedases dormida en el tren- la regañó Kagami enfadada- Desde luego esto solo me pasa contigo, ¡Mira que eres especial!-Terminó con sarcasmo.

-Bueno, no me puedes culpar por estar cansada.- se intentó defender Konata- Y que me costase despertarme fue culpa de Akali, que me entretuvo - argumentó de forma despreocupada.

-... ¿Se puede saber de qué estás hablando?-preguntó Kagami desconcertada- Bueno da igual, rápido, tenemos que bajarnos ya del tren antes de que cierren las puertas.

-Se te veía feliz mientras dormías Konata-comentó Miyuki con una amable sonrisa- es bueno que seas capaz de dormirte de esa manera en un lugar como ese y que además descanses bien.

-Pero es una pena, te perdiste un montón de paisajes preciosos- dijo Tsukasa apoyándose sobre el pelo rosa de su amiga- y cuando pasamos por encima de un puente fue alucinante, parecía que si mirabas hacia abajo te podías caer, daba incluso miedo.

-Pero el lado bueno de que te quedases dormida, fue que el viaje se hizo mucho más tranquilo.- puntualizó Kagami, a lo que Konata solo pudo responderle con una sonrisa.

Las cuatro amigas fueron unas de las últimas personas en bajar del tren, y cuando bajaron se demoraron un par de segundos admirando la majestuosidad y los elevados techos de la estación de Senta Ichi, que no tenía nada que ver con la estación de la Cuidad Migi.

Entonces, Konata se percató de que Tsukasa tenía los ojos brillantes y la boca ligeramente abierta, y solo se le ocurrió decir:

-Si te quedas ahí parada con la boca abierta te entrarán moscas, Tsukasa.

-¡Puag, pero que asco!- dijo Tsukasa tapándose la boca con las manos y frunciendo el ceño.

Miyuki se llevó una mano a la mejilla y soltó una pequeña carcajada, por otra parte, a pesar de que no se dio cuenta nadie, Kagami también sonrió, solo un poquito, pero sonrió.

-Sin comentarios, así que venga, sigamos- dijó Kagami encabezando el camino al parque.

Las chicas se dirigieron a la salida de la estación, se sonrieron unas a otras, ansiosas por llegar al parque.

Mientras caminaban no dejaban de asombrarse por las espectaculares vistas que ofrecía la maravillosa Senta Ichi, sus calles, sus tiendas, incluso los callejones parecían acogedores llenos de la charla de las familias, los pasos de la gente y el brillo del sol que hacía más bonita la calle y resaltaba los colores brillantes de las flores de los toldos y de los banderines de fiesta.

El olor de la comida que desprendían los restaurantes y las floristerías maravillaba a las chicas casi tanto como la amabilidad de su gente. Parecía que todos los que vivían allí eran gente amable y de fiar. Muchas de las personas que pasaban al lado de las chicas, cuando se chocaban accidentalmente, se disculpaban y se despedían amablemente de ellas, a esto, las dos hermanas les respondían tímidamente y de manera formal, Miyuki con una sonrisa educada, y Konata respondía con un ''no pasa nada'' o a veces con un '' mira por dónde vas''.

Tras un rato ya andando, Miyuki se fijó en una tienda, y se paró en seco.

-¿Pasa algo Miyuki?- le preguntó Kagami parándose unos pasos más adelante.

-¿No podríamos entrar aunque sea solo un momentito?- dijo Miyuki emocionada mientras señalaba el cartel de la tienda para que todas se fijasen en él.

-¿Una librería?- preguntó Tsukasa mientras leía el nombre que estaba puesto en el cartel.

Se encontraban frente a un antiguo edificio de piedra gris en cuya parte de arriba colgaba un cartel viejo y astillado rodeado de un hermoso brocado tallado en madera. El cartel contaba con unas hermosas letras doradas que rezaban: '_Lee, imagina, y sueña_''.

-Jo que aburrido- se quejó Konata expresando las pocas ganas que tenía de entrar, pero las demás no le hicieron caso y entraron a la librería. Con un sonido de queja Konata se sintió obligada a entrar.

Cuando entraron oyeron la campana que colgaba en lo alto de la puerta como en las películas. Las chicas se quedaron por un segundo abrumadas por la belleza de esa librería. Del altísimo techo colgaba una araña clásica que sostenía adornos en forma de lágrimas.

Al entrar se abría un luminoso pasillo de estanterías que terminaba en un mostrador de madera. Había una innumerable cantidad de estanterías que cubrían toda la tienda sin dejar un solo espacio libre. Cada estantería estaba llena hasta la punta arriba. Había diferentes tipos de libros: grandes, pequeños, finos y gruesos. Y también tenía libros de diferentes temáticas.

En uno de sus pasillos secundarios, se encontraba una pequeña área para sentarse a leer. Tres mesas, una grande, una pequeña y una mediana, constituían esta área. Tenían un mantel de tela color crema y encima unos pétalos de rosas rojas. Se notaba claramente que alguien quería mucho ese lugar.

El delicioso aroma que allí se respiraba era una armoniosa mezcla de la madera de nogal de los muebles, los libros antiguos y los escasos libros nuevos que eran una tremenda minoría en esa gigante tienda

Miyuki estaba encantada de estar allí, y se lo notaba por la enorme sonrisa que tenía en la cara, se acercó a una de las estanterías y empezó a curiosear los títulos de los libros y sus portadas. Kagami hizo un tanto de lo mismo, para ver si había algo que pudiera interesarle, pero Tsukasa y Konata se quedaron cerca de la entrada sin querer adentrarse en ese mundo tan desconocido para ellas.

De algún modo solo Miyuki parecía encajar en ese ambiente, con esas gafas y una sonrisa mientras metía la nariz en un libro. Kagami era más bien el tipo de chica seria que entra busca y sin pensarlo dos veces sale.

-¿Qué?¿Tú no vas a mirar los libros?- le preguntó Konata a Tsukasa en un intento desesperado de sacar conversación.

-No, no soy muy de leer, y si leo cojo los que me presta mi hermana jeje.- contestó Tsukasa orgullosa.

-¡Qué carota! Yo no entiendo cómo es que se pueden divertir...Leyendo.- comentó Konata, escandalizada por la actitud de sus amigas.

-Lo que pasa es que tienes poco imaginación .Tampoco creo que seas capaz de comprender un libro- dijo Kagami que, de casualidad, escuchó la última parte de la conversación entre su hermana y Konata.

-¡Sí los comprendo! Lo que pasa es que no me gustan.- replicó Konata haciendo una mueca.

-Ya ya, seguro que es eso.- dijo Kagami con un tono de ironía.

Mientras Kagami y Konata discutían, Miyuki acababa de encontrar un libro que parecía de su agrado, y después de mirarlo por un tiempo, decidió comprárselo. Fue a avisar a las chicas de que se iba a comprar ese libro, entonces Kagami y Tsukasa dejaron de discutir, y junto con Tsukasa, la acompañaron a que comprarse el libro para poder salir de la librería.

Una vez fuera, prosiguieron su camino, y más adelante, se encontraron con una pequeña heladería, a la que ninguna pudo resistirse.

Cuando fueron a pedir, el heladero se dirigió a Konata con una mirada extraña.

-Bienvenida de nuevo- saludo específicamente a Konata- ¿Quiere lo de antes?

-¿Lo de antes? No sé de que me hablas- contestó una desconcertada Konata.

Lo siento, joven. La habré confundido con una chica que ha pasado antes con sus amigos- se excusó el señor -¿No sería tu hermana verdad?

- No, lo siento señor, está confundido- zanjó Konata.

Tsukasa se compró un helado de melón, Kagami y Miyuki compraron una granizada de fresa, y Konata un helado de menta con trocitos de chocolate. Ante la orden de Konata el heladero soltó una gran carcajada.

En verdad, sois iguales. Esa chica también pidió lo mismo. Ten cuidado tu doble está ahí fuera- advirtió en broma.

Cuando se alejaron de la heladería Kagami paró en seco y preguntó

-¿De que iba todo eso Konata? ¿Tu doble?

-No tengo ni idea- contestó lamiendo su helado despreocupadamente.

-Quizás solo fue un Deja vu- propuso Miyuki. Las hermanas asintieron complacidas por la explicación y empezaron a andar. Konata que por el contrario se había quedado quieta solo pudo decir:

- "¿Deja que?".

Cuando consiguieron llegar al Parque Sakura, ya se habían terminado sus helados, y se quedaron de piedra al ver la hermosa puerta de metal y los grandes y resplandecientes árboles de cerezo. Se quedaron aún más sorprendidas al ver el parque por dentro

La verde hierba bordeaba el camino de piedras que era cubierto por los pétalos que caían desde más arriba de sus cabezas. Admiraron por un par de minutos como el viento arrancaba a los pétalos de su rama y los elevaba hacia el cielo azul.

Andando, se encontraron con un mapa del parque colgado en un árbol, y vieron en él un lugar que les llamó la atención, y se fueron en su busca.

Cuando llegaron, se quedaron maravilladas al ver la preciosa fuente gigante de tres pisos que se encontraba en el lugar, con un ángel blanco como el papel de cuyas manos brotaba agua. Al borde de la fuente, se encontraba un grupo de tres chicas y dos chicos que discutían y reían ya estacionados, y decidieron ponerse al otro lado de la fuente, para no molestar al grupo que había llegado primero.

Una vez sentadas al borde de la fuente, con el relajante sonido del agua cayendo, las chicas hablaban y reían, Konata gastaba malas bromas y terminaba siendo regañada por Kagami, que acababa siendo víctima del extraño encanto de Konata. Ninguna se podía creer que estuviesen en el Parque Sakura, y al pensar que tenían toda la tarde por delante, las emocionaba aún más, y mientras el cielo azul seguía despejado y la brisa llevaba consigo el dulce aroma de los cerezos en flor.


	6. Jugemos (Tsumiki)

**CAPÍTULO 4. **

Debajo la fuente del ángel, se encontraba Tsumiki, tan callada y tranquila como de costumbre, sentada de rodillas sobre un gran mantel de tela a cuadros rojos y blancos que resaltaba sobre la verde hierba. A su lado, se encontraba Io, sentado con los pies cruzados, se estaba riendo con Sakaki, que estaba sentado justo en frente de ellos rodeado por Hime y Mayoi que asentían distraídamente a su conversación. Su voz parecía resonar por todo el parque al igual que su entusiasmo cuando de hablaba de la partida de la otra noche en el LoL. Io sonreía ante la felicidad que provocaba aquel juego en su amigo, pero también se veía obligado a mencionar sus problemas con los estudios.

En el centro, las bolsas de comida y bebida esperaban pacientemente a que los hambrientos jóvenes cesaran la cálida conversación.

-No es mi culpa, tengo déficit de atención.- replicó Sakaki a regañadientes.

-Lo que te pasa es que eres un vago y un tonto nyajajaja.- se rió Mayoi con un pequeño tono de superioridad de su amigo.

-Bueno, al menos cuando yo cocino no mato a nadie por lo mal que lo hago.- le contestó Sakaki con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Qué?- exclamó Mayoi ofendida-¿Insinúas que cocino mal? ¿Cómo te atreves? Eso no es verdad,- se dirigió a sus dos amigas con una mirada suplicante- ¿A que no chicas?

-Bueno, la verdad es que cuando cocinas,...- comenzó Hime pensativa y asustada- tus ingredientes no es que sean precisamente... Comestibles, que digamos.

A esto, Tsumiki e Io asintieron con la cabeza, dándole así la razón a Sakaki.

-No...No puede ser...- negó Mayoi con lágrimas de cocodrilo en los ojos mientras se ponía a cuatro patas y agachaba la cabeza, haciendo que apareciera un aura de penumbra a su alrededor.

-Bueno, tampoco es para tanto,- la consoló Hime con una dulce sonrisa- no a todos se les da bien la cocina- A ti se te dan bien otras muchas cosas, como... como...

-¿Como qué?- presionó Mayoi con ojos llorosos ante la pausa de Hime.

-¡Ya sé! ¡Eres muy buena creando máquinas raras con las que la gente se puede hacer daño porque siempre salen mal!- exclamó Hime súper ilusionada por haber encontrado algo.

Este comentario solo hizo que Mayoi volviese a esa aura oscura, y que los demás coincidieran en esa gran ''habilidad'' de Mayoi.

-¡Ya verás la que te espera! ¡Maldito!- amenazó Mayoi a Sakaki mientras se abalanzaba sobre él para pegarle.

Sakaki se levantó y salió corriendo mientras Mayoi le perseguía dando voces. Ante esta escena, Hime e Io se reían del espectáculo, aunque Hime pensaba que tal vez deberían parar de gritar. Pero le hacía gracia las expresiones de la gente cuando veían a esos dos corriendo de un lado para otro. Tsumiki, observaba seriamente y al final, decidió sonreír un poquito.

-Bueno, ¿no crees que deberíamos volver a sentarnos Mayoi?- gritó Sakaki asfixiado por el calor mientras seguía corriendo.

-! No hasta que te de un buen golpe ¡Idiota!- Mayoi le devolvió el grito mientras levantaba uno de los puños.

Justo entonces, cuando Sakaki escuchó que los pasos de Mayoi se acercaban y ya estaban lo suficientemente cerca, Sakaki se paró de golpe, y como Mayoi no se lo esperaba, se estampó contra Sakaki, cayendo los dos rodando por la hierba. Sakaki cayó de cara contra el suelo, y Mayoi contra la cabeza de Sakaki.

-No sé qué hubiese preferido, si tu cabeza, o el suelo, porque de verdad, creo que hay rocas más blandas que tu cabezón-comentó Mayoi con maldad- ¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?- inquirió enfadada

-Era la única forma de zanjar este asunto, y desde luego no iba a dejar que simplemente me pegases. Además creo que he tragado un poco de tierra.- le contestó mientras se raspaba la lengua, intentando sacarse el mal sabor.

-Te lo mereces.- respondió Mayoi de mala manera a Sakaki.

-No te preocupes, esto sabe mejor que tu comida.- Sakaki soltó una carcajada.

Tras este comentario ambos caminaron de nuevo hacia Tsumiki, Io y Hime para sentarse, exactamente en las mismas posiciones, y después de un minuto, fue como si no hubiese pasado nada.

Este espectáculo fue sustituido por un suave murmullo de conversación dónde fluyeron anécdotas, canciones y videos de Youtube.

-Oigan, ¿qué les parece si jugamos a algo?- sugirió Hime contenta.

-¡Yo tengo el juego perfecto!- Mayoi pegó un brinco, y al instante, sacó de su bata un dado, que rápidamente los puso en la mano de Tsumiki e hizo que cerrase el puño.- Bueno, creo que es mejor que empiecen el juego Tsumiki e Io, ¿qué os parece?

Tsumiki desobediente, abrió la mano en la que Mayoi introdujo el dado, y se quedó callada y frunciendo el ceño. No era un dado normal, no tenía los típicos puntos negros y un punto rojo, dichos puntos estaban sustituidos por palabras, y en la cara que miraba a Tsumiki, por ejemplo, decía ''cuello''.

Mayoi les miraba a través de ese espeso flequillo, con una extraña sonrisa en forma de gato, y con esa sonrisa y un todo juguetón, dijo:

-Nyajajaja el juego es...'' ¿Dónde daré el siguiente beso?''

-¿QUÉ?- Hime chilló con la cara completamente roja al oír el nombre del juego, dirigiendo la mirada a Tsumiki y a Io al ver el nombre que estaba en otra parte de la cara del dado, una gota de sangre asomó por su nariz y se desmayó.

Acto seguido, Tsumiki se levantó con la mirada enfurecida y mirando al suelo. Levantó la mano con el dado, y con todas sus fuerzas, lanzó el dado a la cara de Mayoi, que quedó incrustado en su frente. Luego de calmarse Tsumiki se sentó dándole la espalda al grupo. A Mayoi por su enfado y a Io, por la vergüenza.

Mayoi estaba paralizada, al fin y al cabo fue un buen tiro. Sakaki se acercó a ella para quitarle el dado de la frente.

-Impresionante, ¿Dónde te lo compraste?- le preguntó Sakaki a la dolorida Mayoi mientras se guardaba el dado en un bolsillo del pantalón.

-¡Sakaki!- le regañó Io al ver que se estaba guardando el dado.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Sakaki despreocupado.

Hime se levantó unos segundos después de ese pequeño colapso, un poco mareada, intentando olvidar lo que había visto, y cuando se sintió mejor, dijo suavemente:

-Yo tenía pensado otra cosa.- se acercó a la bolsa que estaba en el centro de la manta, y sacó de ella un objeto.

Al escuchar el ruido de una bolsa, Tsumiki dio media vuelta muy despacito para ver lo que pasaba.

-A mi me parece bien, aunque no creo que sea tan divertido... -se quejó Mayoi cruzando los brazos- Es broma, ¿Me perdonas Tsumiki? ¡Porfaaaa!- Mayoi empezó a hacer carantoñas y a actuar de manera infantil.

Tsumiki, agachó la mirada, y lentamente, la volvió a subir, pero para ver el rostro de los demás, que la sonreían dulcemente, como diciendo que la perdonase. Entonces volvió a mirar al suelo, y rápidamente levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Mayoi, que seguía haciendo pucheros con los puños de las manos cogidas. Tsumiki asintió, aunque estaba seria, se dio a entender que por ahora, la perdonaba.

-¿Qué os parece si esta vez empiezo yo? - pidió Hime a la vez que se levantaba y se alejaba un poco del resto.

Hime se alejó más, y el resto también se levantó y se pusieron a una distancia considerable los unos de los otros. Hime se dio la vuelta para ver qué tal iban los demás, y se llevó el objeto a la espalda. Al rato, todos le hicieron una señal a Hime de que el juego podía comenzar.

El extraño objeto que Hime escondía en su espalda, era un frisbee. Antes de que empezase el juego y lo lanzase, Hime rezó con la esperanza de que así, la tarde fuese por lo menos un poco más pacífica y no surgiesen problemas. Con esto, el juego comenzó.


End file.
